The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Differently from the past communication, current communication is recognized as a field for sharing of culture and feelings as well as being simply used to transfer information. Especially, the mobile communication has become a service used by most people due to its high mobility and the trend of personalization, and a mobile communication terminal for using the mobile communication service has taken a place at the center of people's life as a tool for communication between people and as a medium for transferring the feelings.
The mobile communication terminal itself also has showed a development from the conventional simple provision of voice communication function, alarm function, etc. toward a direction capable of satisfying users' desire in various angles. As a result, functions developed for the current mobile communication terminals have reached a level, which enables a mobile communication terminal to provide various vibrations to stimulate senses of users when a user touches a screen of the mobile communication terminal or rocks the mobile communication terminal.
However, the only role achieved by the functions of the mobile communication terminals developed up to the present is to enable a mobile communication terminal and its user to sympathize with each other. In other words, the mobile communication terminal can provide various vibrations to a user only when the user touches or rocks the user's mobile communication terminal, but is unable to exchange emotion or sensitivity between the user and a call partner in voice communication or video communication through sharing of vibration information.